She is My Sin, He is My Sin
by Fuzzy Serpent
Summary: [X & Card Captor Sakura crossover] Fuuma and Tomoyo talk about love.


**She is My Sin, He is My Sin**

"Kamui-san must be a very kind-hearted person."

"Yeah," Fuuma murmured thoughtfully. "Kind-hearted he definitely is."

They were in the middle of the city park, on a bench under a blooming cherry tree, a tall young man and a pale girl with long wavy hair, drinking ice-cold lemonade. "That's right, he's quite a gentle boy," Fuuma said with a small smile. "He hates it when people get hurt. He's extremely, insanely protective of… just about everyone. He won't think twice about risking his life for a friend's sake. The problem is that –"

"…in spite of it all, he keeps hurting you."

"…"

"Is that so, Monou-san?" Tomoyo questioned cautiously, putting the book she was holding away for a moment.

"You really do understand _everything_, Daidouji-kun," Fuuma chuckled.

"It's simple, Monou-san," Tomoyo shrugged and sipped more of her lemonade. "_I_ know how it works." She paused, then sighed. "You see, _she_ is the sweetest girl in existence. Funny, cute, courageous, self-sacrificing, you name it. On top of that, her emerald eyes – ah, no, you don't need to know. And at the same time – how do I explain it? – well, she just doesn't understand some things. No matter how hard I try. Not that she's insensitive, no, but – oh, God," Tomoyo shook her head. "What am I talking about? I sew her fancy dresses. I never leave my house without a camera. I have hundreds and hundreds of videotapes with her and her alone."

"And?"

"She considers me her best friend. _Best friend_, Monou-san."

"Right," Fuuma slapped himself on the forehead. "I should've guessed – same here, really. Someone who swears to protect you and then stares at you all the time, without rest, like as if you're the most beautiful human being out there – and you _are_ – yes, someone who does it all _must_ be your best friend. Poets call it passionate friendship, too." He frowned. "Which is why I detest poetry."

"And since I'm her best friend, I can also work as an advisor when it comes to love and crushes," Tomoyo continued. "Something wrong with Yukito-san? Tomoyo-chan will help. Must fix things with Syaoran-kun? Tomoyo-chan is there, let's ask Tomoyo-chan, because Tomoyo-chan is so wise and experienced!" she added sarcastically. "And a bit too polite to be blunt and say how she _really_ feels, too."

Fuuma gave her a sincerely sympathetic look. "Must be painful."

"It is," Tomoyo responded sadly. "Let me tell you this, Monou-san: people _do not_ change as they grow up. If you like girls, you like girls, if you like boys, you like boys, and if you're destined to be alone, well… too bad, find something else to occupy yourself with, seems that romance is not your thing," she added. "You know, I believed in luck and all that when I was nine. I'm eleven now. A grown-up bitter woman. Still single."

"That's terrible."

"…and as far as I understand, Kamui-san hasn't realized his True Wish yet?"

"True Wish?" Fuuma raised his eyebrows and kicked an empty can. "True Wish, Daidouji-kun, is a myth invented by lonely souls. A pick-up line, if you wish. At least this concept makes him think about me… _sometimes_. And it doesn't let my vague image escape from his lovely head. That's a lot. And no – I do _not_ know what a True Wish really is."

"Just as other men don't _really_ think that their girlfriends' eyes look like bottomless oceans?"

"Precisely."

A minute or two passed in silence – then Tomoyo spoke again. "Makes me wonder, Monou-san… why do we even _try_?"

"Even though they're straight, ignorant and – let's be honest to ourselves – pretty damn insensitive after all?"

"Yeah."

"I suppose we're obsessed," Fuuma laughed. "As senseless as it is, _I_ am not going to stop."

"Never."

"Come to think about it, I must get to Ikebukuro in an hour or less. There's one more explosion in my schedule for today, and Kamui is going to come, I'm sure."

"Come to think about it, Sakura-chan is going to wait for me tonight," Tomoyo replied. "I am to prepare myself for an exciting discussion. Ribbons, stuffed toys and Syaoran-kun." She stuck her copy of _Jenseits von Gut und Böse_ neatly into her bag. "Love makes people do incredible things, that's for sure. For her emerald – fine, make it _green_ – eyes, I kissed self-development good-bye. It can wait."

Fuuma pat her thin shoulder patronizingly. "It's not that bad once you get used to it. _My_ childhood was one never-ending game of hide-and-seek, and I survived. Love is an amazing thing indeed." He glanced at his wristwatch. "Ah, but I really am going to be late, and Kamui hasn't received his daily dose of apocalyptic philosophy yet," he said. "Daidouji-kun, before I leave, would you please remind me of our conclusion again – why exactly don't we stop fighting for their affection?"

She grinned. "Because hope, Monou-san, is an interesting thing. I've come to understand, personally, that sometimes it refuses to go away."


End file.
